


Distance

by timeheist



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he came into some morning, no matter how he thought her fiancé – was he now a husband? – might respond, he sent her presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

Ezio loved Cristina from a distance. Dios, did he miss her, though. Of course she was betrothed to someone else – and since her family thought him dead, he could see things from their point of view – but he didn’t like it and he knew that neither did she. Though he had once been able to catch the odd, dangerous moment with her, and those moments were the happiest ones, now he was away from his old home more than he was not, and sometimes, away from Italy. Those mornings of waking up in her arms, and of kissing her to sleep and stroking her hair behind her ears so he could look into her eyes were nothing but a distant memory.

He still made sure to show her that he cared. When he came into some morning, no matter how he thought her fiancé – was he now a husband? – might respond, he sent her presents. Gold jewellery from a Byzantium merchant he had met in a port he’d chased a pair of Templar spies to; he’d lost them, but decided not to waste an opportunity, since the merchant was headed to Italy and could organise a delivery. Beautiful green silk that the Assassins had come into, which he had sent to his sister with the request that she commission a dress for herself, and one for Cristina. Little trinkets which would mean nothing to anyone else, and of course, letters, from the heart, written in a code that his mind told him made no sense to anyone, but his heart assured him Cristina could speak.

He had never imagined himself a hopeless romantic, but a part of his heart had never left Cristina’s, and he hoped that he carried a part of hers still. Though it was sometimes hard to find, and had to be packaged away for its and his own safe keeping. He would always be true to Cristina in the end, even if she didn’t know. And he trusted that from a distance, her heart would be true to him.


End file.
